


Ghost Town

by PumpkinBird



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comedy, Creepy Fluff, Demons, Ghosts, Infant Death, M/M, Pumpkins, Vampires, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si bien él nunca se había catalogado a sí mismo como “Normal” sí estaba algo asustado acerca del lugar al que había llegado. Quiero decir ¡Era un lugar de locos!; Vale, repito: Ni Gerard ni el mundo donde vivía eran normales, ni siquiera un poco, pero en cuanto las suelas de sus zapatos pisaron Ghost Town, supo que esto sería terrorífico incluso para él.<br/>No era como si hubiera deseado toda su no-vida dejar Creepy Valley e ir por el mundo vagueando como el alma de la noche que es, pero cuando ellos le echaron tirando su ataúd al río, bueno, había quedado bastante claro. Ahora estaba por su cuenta.<br/>En primer lugar habría que aclarar algo: A pesar de su nombre, Ghost Town no era para nada un pueblo fantasma, de hecho, todo lo contrario: rebosaba de vida y de muerte.<br/>De una manera terroríficamente peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Capítulo 1**

Miró sus zapatos con tristeza: una sustancia verde obscuro de apariencia viscosa se pegó a su suela en cuanto lo piso, pero ¿Qué más podía importarle? Acababa de salir de un pantano y tenía lodo hasta en los calcetines, no era como si esa cosa grotesca que empezaba a desprenderse de su zapato, con vida propia, fuera a hacer la gran diferencia.

Se terminó por sacudir aquello y se desprendió cuantas sanguijuelas pudo quitarse del cuello, tomándolas en el puño para observarlas con enfado y utilizándolas para liberar la tensión en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar juntar más las cejas mientras comprimía una carcajada salir de sus labios: Si esos malditos bichos pensaban que iban a poderle sacar una gota de sangre, estaban equivocados.

Quizá si no hubiera estado tan ocupado matando con la mirada a los asquerosos pedazos retorciéndose en su mano, se habría dado cuenta de cómo un par de cabezas giraban hacía un lado como tratando de saber qué es lo que pasa con el sujeto pálido al que le escurren raíces y le trepan bichos por la espalda sin que se dé cuenta.

Gerard se pone rígido y recupera su postura, mirando de reojo a los dos niños que lo han visto en semejante estado. Se trata de un bajito y uno más alto, el bajito sosteniendo una red y el más alto cargando un frasco lleno de lo que parecen bichos.

-Hey –Gerard saluda con precaución y lo que obtiene en respuesta es que ambos chicos se sobresalten y dejen de verle el aspecto para dar un bote en su lugar. La boca del más chico se abre, pero no dice nada. Gerard alza una ceja, intentando olvidarse de que ha hecho el completo ridículo frente a dos extraño que demonios, sí, son bastante extraños.

Pero lo que va a ser incluso más vergonzoso que su pelea a muerte con miradas entre las sanguijuelas y él, será si ambos chicos le ven rompiéndose la espalda arrastrando su ataúd fuera de los manglares, así que su mente 675 años superior se ingenia una idea para engañar a los dos extraños para que lo hagan ellos.

-Pero que grosero soy –dice poniendo una buena cara, ignorando a los bichos que le vuelven a trepar por el tobillo- mi nombre es Gerard D’ Lard y soy nuevo por aquí, ¿podrían ayudarme a ubicarme?

Dicho esto, solo obtiene un estornudo por parte del rubio bajito, pero nada más. Gerard frunce las cejas y rechina sus mortales dientes.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Hablan mi idioma? –Ahora es consiente que ambos chicos poseen una diminuta –pero existente- sonrisa en sus labios, algo que lo irrita y le hace sentir que la sangre le hierve. –He, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Aprieta los puños y sus nudillos se tensan a tal punto que deberían doler, pero gracias a la naturaleza no natural de Gerard, estos no duelen ni se desgarran. El chico mayor toca el hombro del más chico, mientras es obvio que este último intenta ahogar las risas que intentan salir de sus pálidos labios.

Gerard comienza a desesperarse más, esos dos ni le están ayudando a sacar su ataúd que ya debe estar bastante podrido gracias a las oscuras y para nada seguras aguas, y tampoco le han dejado solo para que así no tenga que soportar las vergüenza. No, ambos chicos le miran como si fuera un payaso de esos que no dan miedo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunta irritado y sufriendo por sus dedos nadando en las espesas aguas filtradas a sus caros zapatos. Al final el chico de aspecto más normal [el que no trae el traje de cazador de mariposas] palmea una vez más a su compañero, antes de al fin contestar:

-Si yo fuera tú, empezaría a correr tras esa sanguijuela, se está llevando _tu maleta_.

El rubio no se contiene más y se le escapa una carcajada que intenta cubrir con la palma de su mano. Gerard tarda un segundo en girar la cabeza y ver como _algo_ realmente asqueroso y grande arrastra entre sus dos patitas traseras el sarcófago de roble donde había crecido. En ese instante, lo único inteligente que puede decir es -¡Mi ataúd!-. Antes de que la criatura termine por zambullirse en las aguas y desaparezca, con un halo de burbujas rebotando a la superficie.

Una vena en la cara de Gerard tiembla de alguna manera.

-¡Pudieron habérmelo dicho antes de que… de que _eso_ se lo llevara! ¡Ustedes, par de sanguijuelas les voy a perforar el cuello con mis uñas y les voy a…

-Shhh…. –le calla el mayor, su mirada no está en Gerard, sino en el rubio pequeño. –Patrick está cazando.

Gerard abre la boca, sus colmillos desenfundados sin poder creer que ese humano [Puede deducir que lo es por el aroma dulzón que desprende de su sangre] le haya callado justo en medio de no una amenaza, sino una sentencia. Pero cuando ve la débil sonrisa del chico y sigue su mirada, se encuentra con el rubio, de nombre Patrick, sosteniendo la red mientras un pétalo rosado cae sobre su mano. Gerard abre la boca para protestar que no tiene sentido que lluevan pedazos de flores en un lugar donde lo más bonito que hay es una liana que no está plagada con mosquitos, pero entonces ve fascinado que no se trata de un pétalo.

La criaturita extiende ambas alas, una línea de rosa brillante pasa por entre los dos extremos más pálidos de color, sus antenas moviéndose lentamente como si se trataran de un par de radares. Sus pies –para este punto, el pelinegro se ha acercado lo suficiente a ellos como para darse cuenta de que lo son- son delgados y largos con una terminación curvea al final. La criatura se posa sobre uno de los dedos de Patrick, sentándose sobre este y mirándolo con curiosidad.

Entonces el otro chico se acerca y destapa el frasco, dejando ver que dentro hay flores blancas y no bichos como Gerard había pensado al principio, la criaturita cruza sus piernas sobre el dedo del rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa de labios de pálido rosa.

Patrick mueve la mano con cuidado hasta llevarla al frasco, donde la pequeña mota rosa entra sin siquiera necesidad de ordenárselo. Sus antenas chocan contra el cristal cuando pega la cara a éste para poder seguir observando a Gerard, este está absorto mirando con curiosidad.

-No las veas mucho, podrían dejarte ciego.- El castaño tapa el frasco con la tapa y una tela oscura, aunque realmente transparente. Gerard les mira perplejo ¿qué demonios es eso?

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –Lo dice, sus pálidos labios resecos y su garganta angustiada por haberse bebido un poco de ese asqueroso fango, ¡Y sus ropas! Sí su madre lo viera así…

-Un hada.

-¿Un hada? Parece más un mosquito o algo así…

-Es un hada, Trick las recolecta para venderlas en la feria de Ghost Town, tienen el poder mortal de hacer que caigas enamorado hacia ellas.

-Así que un hada, ¿he? Interesante… -Gerard mantiene sus ojos aún clavados sobre la tela que ha dejado de lucir transparente y ahora solo es simple tela negra. Pronto es que sacude su cabeza y se aleja un paso del par de chiquillos.- Ahora que han capturado al hada o lo que sea ¿Podrían ayudarme a recuperar mi ataúd? –Sus cejas se fruncen y el chico castaño hace lo mismo.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? ¿Y sin un porfavor? ¡Ni hablar! Nosotros no fuimos los que quisimos bailar con las sanguijuelas, palidito.

Gerard da un brinco y siente que su santa madre {donde quiera que este} debe estar dando un bote también al escuchar tan feo y denigrante apodo implantado por el humano ese.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –Sus ojos se oscurecen tan solo unos tonos más mientras su cuerpo se acerca a ellos, de forma amenazante. Un aura se extiende alrededor de su silueta, negra y profunda como si fuese capaz de tragarte al vacío. Los dientes comunes y corrientes de _humano_ que Gerard lleva en la boca se sienten más ásperos y filosos al roce de su lengua, y de los colmillos humanos comienzan a crecer dos pequeñas estacas que aún tienen el gusto a sangre de la última vez que cazó. –Repítelo otra vez para que te…

-Te dije palidito, ¿estás sordo o algo así? –El chico también se acerca y Patrick retrocede cargando aún la red de mariposas. Si Gerard fuera más observador y dejara de concentrarse tanto en querer dividir al chico a la mitad con la mirada, se daría cuenta de que las piernas del castaño tienen un ligero temblor y que todo su cuerpo apesta a temor, ah, y que una sanguijuela del triple tamaño normal le está subiendo por la pierna.

El chico es bajito y viste un traje color café con un pañuelo atado al cuello, los zapatos tan lustrados que de alguien preguntar nadie creería que hubiera estado en el pantano. Además del aroma a miedo su piel y ropa es como oler esencia de nuez. También lleva una boina cubriéndole los mechones de pelo y su tez es de un blanco lechoso.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, niño bellota? Para poderlo gravar en tu tumba… -dicho esto Gerard está casi nariz con nariz con el otro, aunque para ello tenga que doblar un poco sus rodillas.

El castaño sonríe y pronuncia con vos suave –Ryan. –Un pisotón cae sobre los empapados zapatos de Gerard, el agua dentro del cuero y la suela hacen un _Splash_ y hasta parece que el fango y el aire hacen burbujillas después del golpe –Ryan, Ryan Ross, palidito.

-¡Hijo de tu…! –Gerard toma por el cuello al más chico, sus uñas como garras halando del saco del traje y del pañuelo cremoso en el cuello delgado y bastante fácil de romper de Ryan. Si tan solo apretase un poco más le rompería el axis o con suerte otras dos vértebras.

-¡Hey, detente! –El rubiecito (un poco rechoncho y con carita de niño) salta sobre Gerard y hace que ambos pierdan el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás con el rubiecito gordito sobre de Gerard.

-¡Bájate de mí, ridículo cazador de moscas!

-¡Que son hadas!

-¡Hadas te voy a dejar la cara si no te me quitas de encima!

Patrick golpea con ambos manos la cara del mayor, apenas rasguñando y dejando roja la piel herida pero sin nada grave, quizá si Gerard pudiera apoyar su pie en algún lugar podría quitárselo de encima, pero el canijo muchacho parece ingeniárselas para evitar que Gerard recupere el equilibrio.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-Oye.

Ambos paran de pelear y se voltean para ver al castaño de pie frente a ellos sosteniendo el frasco de cristal con una mano y con la otra teniendo sobre los dedos a la criaturita rosa que está sentada y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con expresión de enojo. Patrick se deja deslizar de la espalda de Gerard y cierra los ojos, pero Gerard no recuerda que los dos niños le han dicho que si vez demasiado tiempo a un hada, terminarás por quedarte ciego.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Patrick llega por detrás del vampiro sosteniendo un leño y le golpea detrás de la cabeza evitando así que pierda la vista, pero no el conocimiento.

-Bien hecho, ahora mi papá va a matarme. –Ryan gira los ojos y quita la tapa del frasco para poner a la criaturita de nuevo en su lugar.

Cuando Gerard vuelve a abrir los ojos se encuentra dentro de una carpa de circo o algo parecido, de la tela cuelgan cuerdas y látigos y ganchos con ropas extravagantes de brillantes colores. Le duele con fuerza la cabeza y más ahí donde le golpearon. Los sonidos vienen desde fuera en forma de gritos de terror y ruidos mecanizados. Se levanta apoyándose de un palo clavado al suelo del que se sostiene para ponerse de pie y una vez así se observa la ropa ¡Es un desastre! Llena de fango, tierra y tan rasgada como si le hubieran arrastrado hasta aquí.

Esperen un minuto…

Gerard sale de la carpa esperando ver a alguien persiguiéndolos y matándolos a todos imaginando ésta como la causa de los gritos. Cuando abre las cortinas y sus ojos se acomodan a la poca luz de día que queda, se encuentra frente a una feria. Hay juegos mecánicos oxidados que chirrían de forma escandalosa y que cuyas cadenas parece que se romperán o se soltaran en cualquier segundo, hay miles de foquitos iluminando puestecillos de comida cociéndose en cajas de arena para gatos, o ratas peludas clavadas a un palo dando vueltas sobre el fuego. La carne chamuscada le hace hacer arqueadas a Gerard mientras retiene las ganas de vomitar. Todo el ambiente huele a algodón de azúcar o vísceras al carbón, y Gerard no sabe ni hacia dónde debe mirar, pues el lugar es tan peculiar y asombroso que le gustaría meter la nariz en cada hueco para ver como esos juegos mecánicos se caen a piecitas hasta que los pasajeros de la rueda de la fortuna salgan volando de sus asientos hacia el suelo.

Pero nada pasa en esos minutos que se pierde atento a cualquier accidente que pueda ocurrir. Hay carritos de comida de algo parecido a hotdogs donde en lugar de una salchicha escurren dedos, y niños pasan frente a él lamiendo telarañas teñidas de rosa con azúcar espolvoreada. Pero lo que más llama la atención de Gerard es una gran montaña Rusa al fondo de todos los demás juegos, tan grande que puede mirar como las subidas de ésta ni siquiera se pueden ver del todo gracias a que las nubes las atraviesan. El metal es jalado por cadenas, engranes y carriles funcionando a base de luz eléctrica que sí uno de los pasajeros estirase la mano hacía ellos, terminaría con los ojos salidos gracias a los 2,000 watts. La montaña es enorme y debajo parece haber una escultura de una gárgola o algún bicho de esos, con las fauces abiertas y la lengua viperina de fuera. El lugar luce tan fuera de sus casillas que a pesar de lo inseguro que lucen los juegos, Gerard quiere probarlos todos.

Sobre su cabeza cuelga un letrero que anuncia “Ghost Town: La feria eterna” con dibujos de calacas de perros y gatos sonriendo hacía enfrente, con los agujeros orbitales rellenos en negro o en fuego. Y Gerard no sabe si eso es un buen presagio o no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Todo es demasiado increíble para ser cierto, las telarañas acarameladas saben cómo el infierno, de una manera dulce de decir. Gerard trae en su bolsillo algunos peniques y diversidad de moneditas de oro y bronce, pero ha descubierto que por muy extraño que suene, en Ghost Town nadie pide dinero a cambio de subirse a los juegos o por comerse las ancas de rana en salsa agridulce.

Lleva por lo menos 3 horas probándolo todo, hasta se ha olvidado de la reciente desgracia que ha sufrido. En estos momentos su ataúd ya debe ser un niño de babosas, o al menos la mesa de algún comedor, pero por alguna razón no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Su caro traje de seda está rasgado y halado y a él le sigue valiendo 20 peniques, ya se ha subido a la extraña rueda de la infortuna, que es muy parecida a la de la fortuna, solo que siempre vas de cabeza y al llegar a la parte de abajo te sumergen en agua y si tienes mala suerte, te dejan sumergido por al menos 5 minutos… pero sí eres inmortal como Gerard, esto no te va a importar.

-¡Woho! ¡Otra vez! –El pelinegro tiene una enorme sonrisa y a nadie parece importarle tampoco que deje al descubierto el par de colmillos parecidos a estacas. Se vuelve a formar en la fila, varios chicos igual de emocionados platicando entre ellos. Gerard está impaciente y siente sus cabellos escurriendo de esa agua de dudosa procedencia.

Ghost Town es realmente un carnaval siempre en funcionamiento, con una sección de fenómenos, una casa de los espejos, las atracciones mecánicas y un montón de diversión.

-Hey –Alguien de tras de él le llama la atención picándole el hombro con un huesudo dedo. Gerard se gira tan sólo para encontrarse con un chiquillo de unos 14 años, el cabello blanco tan blanco como la pintura que lleva en la cara, tiene una gran sonrisa y en las mejillas dos pequeños circulitos tintados en rojo simulando ser chapas. Gerard levanta una ceja.

-Hey –Responde. Desde en la mañana de ese día no ha hablado con nadie más, ni siquiera ha visto a Ryan o a Patrick merodeando, por lo que la nueva presencia le hace incomodar. Gerard espera a que su compañero diga algo, o se presente, ¡O lo que sea! Pero parece que eso no está en los planes del chico, porque solo sonríe y ni siquiera parpadea. Gerard comienza a tenerle miedo a su sonrisa. -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El chico sigue sonriendo y demonios ¡No quita su maldita sonrisa! En realidad no le tiene miedo a lo que el chiquillo pretenda, porque bueno, Gee es un vampiro y podría matarlo con las garras o los colmillos con solo desearlo, pero la sonrisa del chiquillo es realmente perturbadora, y esos grandes ojos que no parpadean no ayudan en nada. –Escucha, ¿quieres dejar de mirarme?

Gerard se gira, dándole la espalda y se concentra en esperar a que la fila avance, esperando a que el extraño se dé la vuelta y se vaya. Pero eso no ocurre y cada vez están más cerca de pasar. Gerard se empieza a impacientar porque conoce la mala suerte a la que le gusta atraer, y sabe que le tocará sentarse junto al fenómeno.

Y bueno, tiene razón. El encargado del juego los hace sentarse uno a lado del otro, para luego asegurarlos tras barras de metal oxidado. Gerard no puede estar más enfadado, tanto que ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en el que el juego se pone en marcha, sus mechones negros escurriéndole por la cara gracias a la gravedad. Se cruza de brazos mientras el chiquillo a su lado grita al sentir la sangre írsele a la cabeza. Es algo gracioso de ver la forma con la que el vampiro se sostiene en el aire sin necesidad de intentarlo, como si fuera un murciélago, una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

-¿Te ha gustado el juego? –Pregunta el chico una vez están abajo, sus grandes ojos siguen igual de abiertos y su irritante sonrisa ¡sigue ahí!

-Me hubiera gustado más si nos hubiera tocado sumergirnos, y te hubieras ahogado.

-¡A mí también!

Gerard levanta una ceja y decide que lo mejor será ignorarlo.

-¿Quieres telarañas con azúcar? –Gerard sigue adelante con su plan, fingiendo que el chico no está ahí. Él, por su parte, gira la cabeza como si no entendiera que quiere lograr el chico pálido de grandes colmillos. -¿Quieres telarañas con azúcar?

Después de unos minutos Gerard ya se ha acostumbrado a que el niño lo siga a todas partes, ahora sigue su camino queriendo probar cada atracción que Ghost Town tenga para él. Después de jugar a picarle ambos ojos a una marioneta con dardos, Gerard se queda en seco mirando la montaña rusa que había visto desde que salió de la carpa al despertar.

La admira, es realmente enorme.

-¿Quieres telarañas con azúcar?  

Al vampiro le arde la sangre y el mismo se muerde la lengua con sus colmillos, todo gracias a ese irritante chico.

-¡No, no quiero tus malditas telarañas! –Cuando se gira a verlo, el chico tiene extendido hacia él un palo lleno de esponjosas telarañas, como si fuese un algodón de azúcar. Y por Dios, ¿es que no puede quitar la sonrisa?

-¡Hey, hola Gerard! –escucha una vocecita a sus espaldas y se gira, encontrándose con Ryan y Patrick. De nuevo.

-Ay no… hola. –Dice, y se fija para ver si alguno de los dos no trae consigo una de esas cosas hadezcas, porque esta vez, sí la mata.

Ryan llega hasta ellos y hace una mueca cuando ve al chico que está detrás de Gerard, y le saluda moviendo la mano.

-¿Conoces a Stanley?

-¿Stanley? ¿Te refieres a este sujeto que me ha estado siguiendo por la última hora? –Ryan no puede evitar reírse de la expresión de Gerard, que es como de asco y odio. Definitivamente eso es a causa de Stanley.

-Sí… No te preocupes, él no es peligroso.

-¿Por qué habría de pensar que lo es?

Ryan se encoge de hombros, mientras Patrick al fin llega a su lado y mira con una ceja levantada al extraño personaje.

-Quizá las cosas aquí son un poco diferentes a lo que tú conoces, Gerard.

Patrick también saluda a Stanley. El peliblanco le sonríe y dice _“-¿Quieres telarañas con azúcar_?” mientras se las extiende, a lo que Patrick asiente y toma el palito que las sostiene.

-Gracias. –También le sonríe.

Gerard y Ryan miran extraño a ambos chicos, pero no dicen nada. Patrick de inmediato les ofrece del dulce, a lo que Gerard acepta quitándole un gran pedazo que se lleva a la boca.

-¿Qué demonios es aquí? –Pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

-Ghost Town.

-¿Y qué demonios es Ghost Town? ¿Una especie de feria, un carnaval? ¿No se supone deberían hacerle honor a su nombre y ser un pueblo fantasma?

Ryan se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

-Ghost Town es… Ghost Town.

-Wow, no me digas.

Ryan vuelve a ríe.

-Quizá es un poco de todo lo que dijiste, apuesto a que nunca encontrarás algo parecido en ninguna otra parte del mundo; ven, te llevaré a darle un vistazo.

-No me van a volver a pegar con un leño, ¿verdad? –Las mejillas de Patrick se tiñen de rojo y Gerard no puede evitar más que reírse. Ryan también lo hace.

-No a menos de ser necesario.

Y Gerard toma eso como una broma.


	3. Chapter 3

“Muy bien, para empezar debes comenzar por saber nuestros nombres y nuestros roles aquí, él es Patrick, como ya sabes, y trabaja cazando hadas para cuando la noche de las estrellas llegue.” Gerard tiene la cabeza recargada en una de sus manos, aburrido y apenas escuchando a lo que tenga que decir el castaño niño bellota. La malteada de araña no está nada mal, la verdad, pero si tiene que seguir escuchando esta conversación por un minuto más jura que se las vaciará toda en la cabeza.

Stanley le sigue viendo con los ojos desorbitados, como si no lo viera pero haciéndolo, sólo observando. El vampiro da un trago fuerte y largo al batido arácnido.

“Stan es un poco raro, lo sé, pero mejor no molestarlo ni herirle los sentimientos, Gerard” dice, como leyéndole la mente al mayor “Como sea, él es parte de los chicos del carnaval, no le veo mucho chiste a eso.”

A Gerard no le sorprende que el sujeto en cuestión no se tome como ofendido, tiene la ligera impresión de que Stanley no sabe ni cómo diablos se llama.

“Pero son importantes para el carnavaleo” –Interviene Patrick, quien está lamiendo una paleta helada de color verde, de ese tono de verde que le escurre de las entrañas a los trolls cuando les atraviesas el hígado con una espada. Ew.

Ryan exhala aire “Lo son; Como sea, el trabajo de Pete es abastecernos de ratas cuando éstas se acaban, sabrás que nuestra economía se basa en los dulces que se hacen a partir de ellas, pero Pete no suele ser normal, tampoco, así que ten cuidado”

Gerard suelta una carcajada cansada, con algo de veneno en ella “¿Es alguien aquí normal?”

“Bueno, estaba una vez este niño que se encontró en el pantano, se estaba ahogando” Dice Patrick, y Gerard puede notar como Ryan se mira la suciedad que tiene metida en las uñas “Leah le encontró esa tarde”

“Y supongo que lo ayudó a salir, genial, bonita historia, de cualquier manera ¿Qué hacía el tipo en el pantano? Nada bueno, nada normal, para mi sigue siendo un…”

“Leah lo mató”

Gerard deja el bazo en la mesa, sus ojos ahora detenidos sobre la piel porcelana del castaño frente a él, y Gerard ve dentro una tormenta cobrar buenos momentos y creas escombros dentro de la cabeza de Ryan, ¿Puede caber algo roto dentro de algo disfuncional?

“¿Por qué lo hizo?”

“Dijo que era un humano normal que había entrado a nuestra feria por accidente, lo dijo con asco, como si lo normal fuese anormal, dijo que le ahogó para que así dejase de ser alguien ajeno y se nos uniera –Ahora es un fantasma”

“No se le ve mucho, pero si le llegas a encontrar, pídele que te cuente historias de lo que hay fuera de estas rejas” Pide el rubio, como si fuera su sueño hacerlo él mismo, y Gerard se queda completamente quieto, digiriendo la historia, a pesar de que Stanley se ha acercado más a él y ahora su respiración es prácticamente dada en el oído de Gerard.

“Ok, demasiado tenebroso y enfermo todo este lugar” Dice “¿Algo más que quieras agregar? ¿O ya podemos ir en busca de tu padre para que me explique cómo demonios salir de aquí?”

Patrick busca con la mirada a por la de Ryan, y el menor se la devuelve pero ninguno dice nada, como si con vistazos pudiesen comunicarse entre ellos. Par de fenómenos.

“También está este chico, Jack, que es casi un completo animal. De verdad” Dice, Gerard vuelve a sorber de la pajilla más por recalcar que esa bebida es de su pertenencia, y que no se la dará al chiquillo raro ese. Pero Stanley no está viendo la malteada, le está viendo a él. “Es bastante divertido hacerlo enojar, porque bueno, tiene un novio licántropo, y él puede convertirse en gato así que son una pareja bastante disfuncional desde el principio.” Continúa hablando, ignorante de que Gerard se está ahogando con el líquido de entrañas de araña molida, con un toque de azúcar glas. “Jack además baila el tap y puedes burlarte de él hasta que el infierno se congele”

“Lo cual no ocurrirá nunca” Una nueva vos nueva se hace presente, haciendo que el rubio y el castaño dejen de sonreír al instante. Cuando Gerard voltea a su lado, se encuentra con un chico alto y de expresión malvada, incluso para él. El chico ha jalado del cuello de la camisa a Stanley y ahora le sostiene a su lado, como una marioneta o un personaje secundario “Hola, Gerard, he escuchado mucho de ti”

El chico saluda con palabras que no traen nada bueno, y Gerard se pregunta de quién diablo se trata y cómo demonios ha escuchado mucho de él si apenas ha llegado hace unas horas a este maldito lugar, y ahora que lo recuerda, Ryan y Patrick le han prometido que le llevarán con el jefe de la feria para hablar con él y decirle “ _Hey, no pueden mantenerme encerrado aquí por el resto de mi eternidad, ha habido un error, ¿vale? ¡Soy un vampiro!”_ Está a punto de decirlo cuando de repente el chico nuevo se adelanta en abrir la boca “Ryan, tienes que limpiar los establos”

Gerard se gira hacia el desconocido más conocido que conoce, Ryan, y le inspecciona: Su respiración es pesada y su boca está cerrada en una delgada línea blanca. Bajo la luz distante de los juegos mecánicos, se pueden ver pequeñas cicatrices que no le había visto antes en el rostro.

“Lo haré en cuanto tenga ganas” Ryan y el chico lucen un poco parecidos, y ahora que ve al nuevo junto a Stanley, ambos también comparten características si logras quitarles las toneladas de maquillaje con la mente. “Ahora no”

“Más vale que esa respuesta se convierte en un _Ahora sí_ , Ryan, o Leah hará que lo sea.” El nombrado abre la boca para contestarle, pero termina boqueando como pez al no saber realmente qué contestar. Gerard les mira, los 3 comparten la forma de la nariz y quizá un poco el mentón, aunque el de Ryan es más afilado, como el de una mujer. “Muy bien, Gerard, un gusto conocerte. Cuando estés aburrido y busques distracción, estamos en la carpa central; Y cuando quieras alejarte de estos fenómenos, pregunta a por el chico del carnaval número dos” Dice, aunque un poco pesado y con reproche dentro, quizá hasta vergüenza “No por el uno, porque te darán a Stanley, y nadie quiere eso” se ríe “No por el tres, porque nadie quiere a Ryan, de todas formas”

Algo en sus palabras suena altanero y grosero, y Gerard no está seguro de por qué se siente con ganas de mandar a recoger nabos a este imbécil cuando ve a Ryan agachar la mirada, jugueteando con sus manos.

“Eso quiere decir que si alguna vez estoy harto de tantos extraños, ¿debo ir a buscar a por el fenómeno mayor?” Pregunta, y de inmediato la sonrisa en los labios del chico número 2 –cuyo nombre no conoce- es sustituida por una línea y unas cejas casi tocándose “Tranquilo, no creo necesitar de tu ayuda, pero gracias por ofrecerla, de todos modos”

El fenómeno-2 aprieta los puños y aprieta el agarrarse que tiene en la manga del saco de Stanley, dándole una mirada envenenada a Ryan, antes de irse de ahí.

“Gracias” Dice el castaño, y está vez no hay nada burlón escondido en sus palabras. Gerard hace un gesto despectivo indicando que no ha sido nada, la conversación vuelve a desviarse cuando alguien se sienta en la mesa junto a ellos, en el lugar que antes ocupaba Stanley. El nuevo acompañante tiene el cabello hecho un desastre y el labio atravesado por lo que parece un anzuelo de pesca. El chico pone ambas manos sobre la mesa con rudeza, pero hay una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y el rápido movimiento de su pecho indica que ha estado corriendo.

“Díganme que han visto a Pete” dice, y su vos suena tan juguetona y llena de vida que Gerard tiene que parpadear más de un par de veces para salir del trance que le ha provocado. El chico es palidísimo y delgado, pero los mechones de cabellos cayéndole en cascada hasta cubrirle los ojos son la mejor parte. Y por más que parezca rebosante de vida, Gerard no logra entender cómo ese humano puede estar vivo si su corazón bombea la mitad de sangre que la de un humano normal. Y Gerard sabe esto porque es un vampiro con unos malditos oídos capaces de escucharlo todo, y ha estado bebiendo de humanos por tantos malditos años que sabe perfectamente cuándo un corazón se está agotando de sangre y pronto dejará de latir. Pero, de nuevo, ese chico parece tan vivo.

“Oh, ese _bastardo_ … ¡Me debe un maldito escorpión!” Y así como llegó, el chico ha desaparecido en un parpadeo. Su vos alterada porque ha corrido sigue haciendo eco dentro del cerebro de Gerard, quien aún no puede entender cómo es que _eso_ puede ser posible.

Mira a Ryan y a Patrick, quienes parecen haber sido tomados por sorpresa por ese pequeño remolino tan extraño, tan diferente, tan malditamente interesante.

“¿Quién es él?” pregunta, una sonrisa curveándose en sus labios porque quizá Ghost Town no está llena de raros tan fenómenos como él pensaba.

“Frank” Contesta Ryan, su mirada y la de Patrick inspeccionando la gran sonrisa en los labios de Gerard, ambos chicos juntan sus cejas y dicen al mismo segundo, con el mismo tono de vos “Ni se te ocurra intentar ir tras él, Gerard, es un demonio, su padre es el peor demonio, te matará”

Pero Gerard no parece escuchar, o no del todo cuando dice “Yo también soy un demonio, la clase de demonios que son los vampiros, y para aclarar, también ya estoy muerto” Y diciendo esto, se pone de pie listo para ir en busca del pequeño escurridizo de gran sonrisa.

“Creo que no me has entendido. Cuando me refiero al padre de Frank como un demonio, me refiero _al_ demonio” Dice Ryan, y así de repente, Gerard se queda quieto.

* * *

 

Frank

 

 


End file.
